


Это всё было спланировано

by titofys



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Курение, Учебные заведения, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, романтика, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titofys/pseuds/titofys
Summary: На самом деле Алекс соврал Тайлеру, когда сказал, что не знает, почему их так часто зовут на вечеринки. И кажется, что весь университет знает об этом, кроме Тайлера. Он поражается тому, как его друг не замечает таких очевидных вещей.
Relationships: Tyler Joseph/Alex Turner (Musician)





	Это всё было спланировано

Тайлер смеётся.

— Господи, Алекс, — Тайлер несильно пихает его локтем в грудь, всё ещё хихикая. — Не смей мне потом об этом напоминать, особенно на парах.

— Ладно, ладно! — Алекс поправляет свою чёрную рубашку, тоже усмехаясь. 

Подошла к концу вторая пара, впереди ещё экономика. Сегодня пятница, по расписанию всего лишь три пары, чему они оба несказанно рады. День предвещает быть спокойным, неделя наконец подошла к концу, и парни могут расслабиться в компании друг друга. На дворе октябрь, погода тёплая по сравнению с прошлым годом; студенты уже освоились в душной каждодневной рутине, в том числе Тайлер и Алекс. Вот только кое-что оставалось неизменным. Все вокруг почему-то считали их неприкасаемыми, якобы «элитой» этого университета. Кого-то это раздражало, кто-то видел в них настоящий броманс, а кто-то и вправду считал их «не такими». «Не такими»? Как это? Если честно, Тайлер и Алекс сами без понятия, они просто ведут себя, как считают нужным. Да, местами это выходит за грань, но это не значит, что их надо ставить в какую-то отдельную привилегированную группу. Тайлер иногда грубит, но разве так не все делают? Особенно, если ловят в момент раздражения, тут без грубости не обойтись, уж простите. Так о чём это мы? Ах, да, сегодняшний день не обещает быть каким-то необычным. По крайней мере, парни не ожидают чего-то особенного. Может они просто побудут у Тайлера в комнате и устроят марафон какого-то сериала, который всё равно будет смотреть только Тайлер, а Алекс, как обычно, побудет с ним за компанию.

— Сегодня куда-нибудь выбираемся? — спрашивает Тайлер, уже подойдя к кофейному автомату и пытаясь запихнуть в него купюру, дабы заказать себе латте.

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Алекс. — Там какой-то чел вечеринку устраивает.

— И мы, конечно же, приглашены, — договаривает за него Тайлер.

— Какой догадливый.

— Да, я.

Наконец, Джозеф получает свой латте, и парни пошли в привычном им направлении: на улицу, в «их место». В курилку, естественно. Приблизившись к серому зданию с облезлыми стенами, они уселись на холодное бетонное крыльцо. Алекс выудил из кармана кожанки зажигалку и пачку Camel, достав одну сигарету и поджигая её кончик.

— Я вот не понимаю: что, их правда ебёт наше присутствие там? — спрашивает Тайлер, болтая ногами в воздухе и отпивая свой кофе, пока Алекс медленно затягивается, выпуская горький дым изо рта.

— Тут главное слово «наше». Если кто-то один из нас не придёт — всем будет похуй.

— Почему же?

— Тайлер, — Тёрнер усмехнулся. — Если бы я знал сам. 

Тайлер фыркнул и закатил глаза, вновь отпивая кофе. Он сводит брови к переносице, о чём-то думая, постукивая пальцами по картонному стаканчику.

— А может правда пойдём? — внезапно предлагает Джозеф, взглянув на Алекса, пока тот на него недоумённо пялится, переваривая услышанное.

— Зачем?

— Мне интересно, что они от нас хотят.

На это Тёрнер лишь пожал плечами, вновь неспеша затягиваясь «ядом». Давно ли он курит? Насколько Алекс помнит, он начал курить плюс-минус полгода назад, даже без какой-либо ясной причины. Тайлер не курил и не был против этого, только иногда опускал комментарии по поводу запаха табака.

Вдруг он наклонился ближе к шее Алекса, отчего тот чуть дёрнулся, удивляясь его действиям. И такое происходит каждый раз, когда Тайлер хоть как-то близко контактирует с ним. Тайлер, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдыхает запах табака, исходящий от его друга, а Алекс напрягся.

— У Lucky Strike аромат интереснее, — произнёс Джозеф ему в шею, по коже парня прошлись мурашки.

— Ладно, я просто захотел попробовать что-то новое. 

— Но и эти тебе хорошо подходят. Вот прям… — уже отодвинувшись, говорит Тайлер, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Они тоже приятные, просто они не такие резкие. Тебе это идёт.

— М-м, — промычал Алекс, кивая. Конечно, Тайлер прав, но сейчас он больше думает о том, было ли это комплиментом или скорее замечанием. — Спасибо.

— Вообще, ты приятно пахнешь. Мне нравится.

Возможно, Алекс гиперболизирует, но он чертовски слаб перед Тайлером, когда тот чуть ли не флиртует с ним. Часто ли это происходит? Вполне, и почти всегда Тайлер инициатор этих действий. Почему? Да Алексу самому бы знать хотелось, вот только Тайлер ничего такого в этом не видит.

На самом деле Алекс соврал Тайлеру, когда сказал, что не знает, почему их так часто зовут на вечеринки. И кажется, что весь университет знает об этом, кроме Тайлера. Он поражается тому, как его друг не замечает настолько очевидных вещей. Не видит этих взглядов, направленных на них, не слышит шёпот с неоднозначным содержанием в их присутствии. Хотя нет, иногда, когда Тайлер это замечает, он с лёгкой и немного запугивающей улыбкой спрашивает, в чём проблема, и эти выходки сразу же прекращаются. Тайлер в принципе, если захочет, может сделать всё что угодно. И он бы мог узнать, почему все так странно на них смотрят, но либо он этого не хочет, либо он правда этого не замечает, в чём Алекс очень сомневается.

Да, Алекс может быть чуть-чуть влюблён в своего друга, и да, это видят абсолютно все, кроме Тайлера. И, судя по всему, их зовут на вечеринку явно, чтобы это исправить, именно поэтому он и беспокоится. Но Тайлер, кажется, только рад этому, хотя он всегда говорил, что не любит всё эти душные скопления людей с громкой музыкой, а сейчас вдруг сам предложил пойти в то место, подобные которому он старался избегать. Алекс его не понимает.

Вновь Тайлер ловит на себе взгляд какой-то местной «зажигалочки», которая наверняка приложила руку к организации сегодняшней вечеринки. 

— Что-то не так? — громко спросил Тайлер, глядя на неё в упор, но она даже не шелохнулась, как это обычно делали все после подобного тона Тайлера. Она наоборот направилась к ним, что сбило их обоих с толку, а та только улыбнулась им лучезарной улыбкой.

— Вы идёте сегодня к Джошу? — подойдя к ним ближе, с интересом спросила она, Алекс и Тайлер переглянулись.

— На вечеринку то? — спросил Тайлер, а та кивнула.

— Ага. Я Дебби, кстати. Идёте? Хотя, вы же раньше не приходили, почему я спрашиваю…

— Идём. Это что-то меняет?

— О… ого, — от удивления улыбка с лица Дебби на секунду пропала. — Хорошо! Я скажу об этом Джошу, окей? Вы знаете куда приходить?

— Просто кинь адрес в директ, — будто бы раздражённо сказал Тайлер, на что та кивнула, кинула им напоследок: «Увидимся!» и поспешила к своей компании.

Тайлер облегчённо выдохнул.

— Что такое? — спросил Алекс, не понимая его настроя.

— Походу их это ебёт даже больше, чем я думал.

* * *

— Да я, блять, не знаю, что надеть! — кричит Тайлер, сжимая кулаки. Алекс же, сидя на его кровати, смотрит на него без каких-либо явных эмоций, просто ожидая, когда его друг наконец успокоится. — Не смотри на меня так.

— Тайлер, ты идёшь на студенческую тусовку или на светское мероприятие? Ты чего так переживаешь?

— Да бесит меня всё. Нахуя они вообще нас зовут? Я даже их имён не знаю, ну нахуя!

— Ты сам предложил пойти, — озвучивает сухой факт Тёрнер.

— Мне интересно, вот и всё, — сказал Тайлер чуть тише, сложив руки на груди.

Алекс опёрся руками о кровать, потягиваясь так, что у него еле слышно что-то щёлкнуло. Теперь Тайлер смотрит на него уже с лёгкой грустью в глазах и сам прильнул плечом к шкафу.

— Как насчёт той майки, которую ты показывал вначале и брюки, которые сейчас на тебе? — предложил Алекс. Ему возможно показалось, но глаза Тайлера на секунду будто бы блеснули радостью.

— Белая?

— Да, мне кажется ты будешь классно выглядеть. Точнее, я имею ввиду… тебе пойдёт.

Тайлер закусил губу, словно пытаясь этим действием скрыть свою глупую улыбку. Снова полез в шкаф, тянясь к верхней полке за майкой. Он пробует её на ощупь и уже не скрывает своей улыбки.

— Может быть ты прав, — говорит Тайлер, бросая майку к Алексу на кровать и принимаясь расстёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, перед этим сняв бежевый жилет.

Этого Алекс и боялся, что Тайлер начнёт переодеваться прямо при нём. Он, конечно, знает личные границы и всё прекрасно понимает, однако немного сложновато делать вид, аля: «Всё в порядке, нет, что ты, я ни разу не влюблён в тебя». Алекс нервно постукивает пальцами по своему колену, отводя глаза в пол, и… ему показалось, или Тайлер хихикнул?

— Хей, подай майку, пожалуйста, — окликнул его Джозеф, и Алекс протянул ему майку, случайно столкнувшись с ним взглядом.

Они оба молчали несколько секунд, просто смотря друг на друга, и эти несколько секунд казались Алексу чуть ли не минутами, часами. Тайлер первый отвёл глаза, нахмурившись, и спешно натянул на себя майку, оттягивая её вниз. Он подходит к зеркалу, рассматривая своё отражение и трогая пальцами края белоснежной ткани.

— Да, ты точно прав, — улыбнулся он, смотря на Алекса через зеркало, и тот тоже улыбнулся ему, оглядывая его. Края майки Тайлер заправил в брюки, затянув их кожаным ремнём с серебряной пряжкой.

— На улице будет холодно, надень что-нибудь поверх.

— Ага, — Тайлер подхватил серую ветровку со спинки стула, накинув её поверх, и повернулся с Алексу. — Как тебе?

Парень осматривает Тайлера изучающим взглядом, а тот, закусив губу, ожидает «мнение эксперта». Он правда считает, что мнение Алекса в этом вопросе надо учитывать. У него очень неплохой стиль, поэтому Тайлер часто просит у него совета, а Алекс, как хороший друг, всегда подбирает ему подходящую одежду.

— Потрясающе, Тайлер.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Тайлер снова улыбается. Алекс любит, когда Тайлер улыбается, любит видеть улыбку на его лице и знать, что она появляется именно благодаря нему. И вдруг, внезапно для Алекса, Джозеф сокращает расстояние между ними и вовлекает своего друга в объятия, обвивая руками его плечи. Алекс опешил. Кажется, первые несколько секунд он не дышал, будто его лёгкие сделали оборот вокруг своей оси, но всё-таки осторожно обнял его в ответ, еле касаясь ладонями его талии. Даже такие дружеские жесты казались Алексу недосягаемыми, и где-то глубоко внутри себя он смущённо кричал каждый раз, когда подобное случается.

— Пойдём? — первый отпрянул Тайлер, кивнув головой в сторону двери, и тот молча согласился, тоже сделав полушаг назад от Тайлера.

Они пришли в назначенное время по адресу, который скинула Дебби Тайлеру в директ Инстаграмма (Алекс уверен, что она его мониторит, откуда ей вообще знать его аккаунт?).

— Вы пришли! — радостно встретила их Дебби, впуская парней в дом.

Лёгкий аромат алкоголя забился в носу, слышалась негромкая рок музыка, а все остальные приглашённые мирно общались друг с другом. Тайлеру и Алексу кажется, что их обоих наебали. Хотя, может это только начало? Обычно ведь так и происходит — всё самое интересное только впереди. Людей в доме было от силы пятнадцать, может чуть больше. Тайлеру интересно познакомиться с хозяином дома, точнее, ему интересно узнать причину, почему они их так упорно звали на свои вечеринки. Да, его абсолютно никто и ничего не интересует в этом доме, он даже не уверен, что под конец запомнит больше двух имён. Алекс думает, что Тайлеру хватит всего пару часов, чтобы стать лидером будущего хаоса. Тайлер думает, что это будет мега скучно, и им с Алексом тут делать нечего.

— Глянь, кто здесь, — краем уха уловил Алекс: какие-то девчонки шептались между собой, поглядывая на Алекса. Такое чувство, что они самого Иисуса увидели, честно, ему это наскучило.

— Алекс, меня уже в сон клонит, кажется, ты был прав. Зря мы пришли, — тихо говорит Тайлер.

— Тайлер… — не успевает что-то ещё произнести Тёрнер, как к ним подошёл парень с красными волосами и чёрными тоннелями в ушах.

— Привет, не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — начал красноволосый. — Ладно, вру. Я Джош! — протянул им руку Джош, Алекс и Тайлер по очереди пожали её с нескрытым сомнением в глазах.

— Зачем вы так упорно нас звали? — сразу спросил Тайлер вместо приветствия.

— Банально познакомиться, только и всего, — ответил Джош, пожав плечами. Алекс знает, что это неправда, а ещё он знает, что такой ответ очень вряд ли устроит Тайлера. Но Тайлер молчит, только дружелюбно ему улыбнувшись.

— Окей, понял.

Когда Джош был уже где-то вдалеке, они присели на диван в гостиной, где уже были почти все присутствующие. Алекс смотрит на Тайлера как-то недоумённо, что тот вмиг это замечает.

— Что? Я должен был доёбываться сразу после приветствия? — спрашивает Тайлер.

Алекс пожал плечами.

— Обычно ты так и делаешь, — со спокойной интонацией произнёс Алекс, откинувшись на спинку дивана и расположив на ней руки. Обивка явно сделана из натуральной кожи, это забавно. Кто будет устраивать вечеринку, где, судя по всему, далеко недешёвая мебель? Только кретины.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что сегодня обычная ситуация, — как-то странно улыбнулся Тайлер, усмехаясь себе под нос.

— Это да, согласен.

Во всем этом смешанном шуме он услышал какой-то спор и навострил уши.

— Я ставлю десятку — они точно засосутся! — послышался вдалеке высокий голосок, который, естественно, услышал только Алекс.

— Десятку? Хейли, я ставлю двадцать пять! — а теперь уже знакомый голос — это была Дебби. Алекс, если честно, вообще не удивлён, но всё равно хотелось подслушать их разговор, ему уж очень любопытно.

— Вы заебали, честное слово. Они не могут быть просто лучшими друзьями? Чё вас это вообще волнует? — сомнительно кидает коротковолосая девчонка в чёрной джинсовке.

— Ты видела их? Какие лучшие друзья? — заговорила вновь светловолосая, наверное, Хейли.

— Да тише! Вы здесь не одни! Это мерзко, — «кричала» шёпотом длинноволосая шатенка.

Еле слышно Алекс хихикнул и ткнул Тайлера в бок локтем, отчего тот, не ожидав этого, вздрогнул.

— Я сейчас приду, сигарету стрельну у них по-быстрому, окей?

— Мгм, — угукгул Тайлер, надув губы, уставившись куда-то перед собой. Ему никогда не нравилось оставаться одному в оживлённых местах, даже на несколько минут. Ладно, он ведь подождёт его, тем более Алекс не уходит далеко, он всё равно будет в его поле зрения. Просто… непривычно, вот и всё.

Поднявшись с дивана, Алекс оглянулся, ища взглядом тех девушек, и направился к ним, конечно же заметив их перепуганные лица.

— Девчонки, у вас есть сигареты? Любые, — Алекс на самом деле взял свои сигареты (кто он такой, чтобы не брать их с собой всегда и везде), ему просто было любопытно взглянуть им в глаза, улыбаясь, как ни в чём не бывало. Девушки переглядывались между собой, все кидали взгляды на Дебби, потому что, скорее всего, в их компании курила только она.

— Только Vogue, — похлопав по своим карманам, сказала Дебби, достав после этого пачку тонких голубых сигарет. — Тебе сколько?

— Пару хватит, — сказал Тёрнер, и Райан протянула ему две тонкие палочки, кладя их ему на ладонь. — Спасибо, Дебс.

— Не за что, — улыбнулась она, и Алекс быстрой походкой поспешил обратно к Тайлеру.

— Да ты только глянь, он буквально взял сигарету не только для себя, но и для него, — хихикнув, шепнула Хейли.

— Только давай без этого. Мы обе знаем, что Тайлер не курит, — снова подала голос коротковолосая, сложив руки на груди.

— Ла-адно, Эш, не занудствуй.

Алекс на ходу суёт сигареты в свою пачку, поднимает взгляд и замечает, что рядом с Тайлером сидит какой-то незнакомый парень, и он замедляет шаг, хмуря брови. Тайлер бросил на Алекса быстрый взгляд и незаметно стал постукивать пальцами друг о друга, сложив ладони в виде пистолета. Алекс знает, что это не значит ничего хорошего.

К сожалению, к Тайлеру часто пристают из-за его «феминности», хотя она даже не ярко выражена. Его это очень выводило из себя, и он договорился с Алексом, что тот будет притворяться его парнем, если вдруг что-то произойдёт. И их визуальным знаком являлось постукивание четырёх пальцев друг о друга.

Алекс на секунду поджал губы и вздохнул, возобновив шаг и на ходу обдумывая план.

— Милый, ты как? — окликнул Тайлера Алекс, присаживаясь рядом. Незнакомый блондин с недоумением оглядел его, подняв брови, но пока что ничего не говорил.

— Я-я в порядке, правда, — сказал Тайлер, незаметно сжав пальцами ткань своих брюк, а Алекс накрыл его ладонь своей, поглаживая.

— Я рад, — еле заметно улыбнулся Алекс, целуя Тайлера в щёку. Парень рядом с ними прибывал в лёгком шоке, что его глаза превратились в серебряные блюдца.

— А вы, вы типа… — подал он голос, не зная, как сформулировать вопрос.

— Типа того, — негромко отвечает Тайлер, вновь кидая взгляд на Алекса, который уже с изумлением смотрит на блондина.

— А… извиняюсь, не знал. Я тогда… пойду, — парень встал с дивана и быстрым шагом поплёлся куда-то в сторону барной стойки.

Когда парень был уже далеко, Алекс отстранился, убрав свою ладонь, и Тайлер отчаянно вздохнул, опустив голову.

— Я надеялся, что мне не придётся это использовать, — грустно сказал Тайлер, уже смотря на Алекса, и тот отвёл глаза, поджав губы.

— Мне жаль.

— Спасибо тебе, — через какое-то время говорит Тайлер, искренне улыбаясь. На долю секунды его глаза сверкнули в ярком свете, и Алекс тоже ему улыбнулся.

— Не за что, правда.

— Есть за что. Это могло плохо кончиться.

— Не думай так. Ты в порядке — это главное.

Тайлер кивает и откидывается на спинку дивана, сложив руки на груди.

— Я уже не знаю, зачем мы пришли сюда.

— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Алекс, устраиваясь на диване так же, как и Тайлер. — Тут есть, что выпить вообще? — Алекс оглядывается по сторонам.

— Ага, сзади тебя виски с колой мешают.

— Дерьмо.

— Дерьмо, — подтвердил Тайлер.

— Кто вообще додумался мешать виски с колой? Нельзя пить просто виски?

— Даже колы не оставили, — тихо пробормотал Тайлер одновременно с речью Алекса.

— Тайлер, — Алекс многозначительно смотрит на него.

— Отвали, виски — отстой.

— Ты буквально сейчас сказал, что хочешь колы? — с сомнением произнёс Алекс, усмехаясь и глядя на реакцию Тайлера.

— У тебя нет вкуса.

— Господи, дай мне сил, — смеётся Алекс, потирая переносицу, а тот цокает языком, закатив глаза. — Ладно, кофе с молоком, но кола!

— Замолчи, умоляю, — простонал Тайлер, наигранно закрывая уши руками, а Алекс посмеивается, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Как твои рецепторы вообще функционируют?

Алекс улыбается, чуть приблизившись к нему, и говорит совсем тихо:

— Чай с сахаром — вот, что отстой, — теперь он с улыбкой на лице наблюдает за реакцией Тайлера, который уже даже слов подобрать не может.

— Ты изверг.

— Неа, просто человек с нормальным вкусом.

— Нет, Алекс, нет, молчи.

— Кстати, когда ты впервые взял кофе со льдом…

— Замолчи!

Алекс уже откровенно смеялся, схватившись руками за живот, а Тайлер пялился на него, как на придурка.

— Если я вдруг увижу, что ты не выкладываешь помидоры из тако, то я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, — говорит Тайлер, уже готовя себя к тому, что далее услышит несусветный бред.

— Не-ет, класть помидоры в тако придумали самые глупые люди, — уже не соглашается Алекс, всё ещё хихикая.

— Хоть в чём-то ты со мной солидарен, — с победной улыбкой заключает Тайлер, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Прерывая их увлекательную беседу, кто-то начал стучать ложкой по бокалу, дабы привлечь внимание всех остальных. Парни повернули головы в сторону, откуда доносился звук, и увидели незнакомого им брюнета.

— Как насчёт интерактива? — громко спросил он, на что некоторые положительно отозвались, а Тайлер и Алекс переглянулись.

— Я забыл, что тут есть кто-то, кроме нас, — сказал еле слышно Тайлер, а Алекс только по-доброму усмехнулся.

— Я тоже, если честно.

Студенты перебрались в гостиную и расселись цельным кругом, чтобы каждый смог видеть друг друга. Кто был где: кто-то сидел на полу, кто-то успел занять кресла, а Тайлер и Алекс даже с места не сдвинулись, оставаясь на том же диване.

— Так что же предлагаешь? — спросила у брюнета уже известная Алексу девушка: Хейли.

— Ну, для начала, тут наверняка не все друг с другом знакомы, — отвечает Брендон и выходит в середину круга. — Всем привет, я Брендон Ури, предлагаю всем подискуссировать на тему: во что бы все сыграли прямо сейчас?

Все начали что-то обсуждать, один парень поднял руку.

— Эм, «Правда или действие»?

— Банально как-то, — пожал плечами Джош, а Дебби кивнула, разделяя его мнение.

— Может в «Я никогда не…»? — предложила Дебби, и другие, не долго думая, согласились.

— Окей, правила знают все, рассказывать не нужно, просто возьмите стаканы, кто ещё не взял. Заодно и узнаем друг друга поближе! — говорит Брендон, уходя на кухню за алкоголем.

Коротковолосая девушка, которую Алекс тоже уже видел в той компании, раздавала всем картонные стаканчики, и, когда очередь дошла до Тайлера, он тихо поблагодарил её, чему последовал и Алекс. Тайлер чуть-чуть наклонился с Алексу, смотря на свой стакан в руках с лёгким недоумением.

— Ты знаешь, в чём суть?

— Ну, кто-то начинает «Я никогда не…» и говорит о том, чего никогда не делал, и если ты когда-то это делал, то ты выпиваешь. Типа того, — объясняет ему Алекс, пока тот внимательно слушает.

— Пиздец… — отвечает Тайлер. — Лишь бы не виски.

— Тебя только это волнует?

— Ну, мне не особо стыдно что-то признавать.

— Даже если попросят рассказать подробнее? — поднял бровь Алекс, а Тайлер замолк.

— …А я буду обязан им ответить?

— Без понятия. Но есть вероятность того, что тебя могут заебать с этим.

Тайлер вздыхает, кусая щёки, и опять откидывается на спинку дивана. Через некоторое время к ним подошёл Брендон, наливая им в стаканчики непонятную ярко-малиновую жидкость.

— Блять, вино, — тихо сматерился Тайлер, когда Ури уже не был рядом.

— Да тебя всё не устраивает, Тайлер, признай это, — смеётся Алекс, а тот закатывает глаза.

— Не так плохо, как виски.

— Ты невыносимый.

На удивление для Тайлера, игра прошла довольно легко и без происшествий: Тайлер и Алекс иногда выпивали, кто-то просил рассказать подробнее о некоторых ситуациях, и Тайлер с лёгкостью отвечал, а вот Алекс тянул с ответом, но и деться ему было некуда. Да и плевать, вопросы были не такие вызывающие и странные, как обычно они бывают. Ну, знаете, когда игра начинается, так у всех сразу испаряется фантазия и нет идей. К слову, всё вино уже выпито, и остались только самодельные шоты и виски-кола.

— Всегда было интересно, что пьют на таких мероприятиях, — говорит Тайлер, 

вертя в своих руках пустой стаканчик, из которого он выпил вино раза три за всю игру. — Я разочарован.

— Ты ожидал чего-то большего?

— Ну, не знаю, для тебя могли и дешёвого бурбона найти.

— Мило, — усмехнулся Алекс, поправляя свои волосы ладонью и растрёпывая их.

Плечи Тайлера будто пронзила лёгкая судорога, и он чуть дёрнул головой в сторону. Невооружённым глазом видно, что Тайлер правда не любит подобные сборища, и Алекс тоже об этом прекрасно осведомлён. Шум говора и музыки давит на Тайлера со всех сторон, а от запаха алкоголя его мутит. Но они оба молчат, Тайлер продолжает терпеть этот шум, а Алекс, сидя на краю дивана, стучит пальцами по колену, отбивая какой-то случайный ритм.

— Давайте что-то более лёгкое, все уже заебались пить, — жаловался парень, которого вроде зовут Фрэнк. У Алекса плохая память на имена, но образ этого парня отложился у него в памяти лучше всех остальных. Скорее всего из-за того, что тот во время игры выпивал больше всех и рассказывал различные истории о себе, пока другие заливались звонким смехом.

— Ну… а у тебя есть идеи? — спрашивает Джош, при этом играясь пальцами со шнурками на своей толстовке.

— Неа, — устало говорит Фрэнк, ложась на пол.

— Хм… «Семь минут в раю»? — вдруг заговорила Хейли, и всё странно на неё уставились, в том числе Тайлер и Алекс.

— Мы в детском саду? — беззлобно усмехаясь, спросила Дебби.

— Да вы чего, нормально же, — уже обижается Хейли, сложив руки на груди.

— Хотя, знаешь… Да, неплохой вариант, я бы сыграла! — Дебби встала с пола и направилась к лестнице на второй этаж, успев крикнуть: — Я сейчас всё подготовлю!

— Я с тобой! — тоже подорвалась со своего места Хейли, поспешив за ней.

— А это ещё что? — спросил Тайлер у Алекса, и тот устало вздохнул.

— Тайлер, ты никогда в такие игры не играл?

Тайлер мотает головой, невинно смотря на него и искренне не понимая, что не так.

— Да тут даже и правил нет особо. Либо все садятся кругом и выбирают бутылочкой, кто с кем проведёт семь минут в тёмной запертой комнате, либо накидают бумажек с именами, и делают то же самое.

— А зачем?

— Ты спросил, зачем люди запираются в тёмной комнате, или мне послышалось, Тайлер? — подняв брови, усмехнулся Алекс.

— Я правда не понимаю, что там эти семь минут делать-то…?

— Сам без понятия, — пожал плечами Алекс, и тот грустно вздохнул. — Ты чего?

— Мне непривычно, — еле слышно говорит Тайлер, как-то нервно теребя пальцами ткань своих брюк.

— Может, пойдём домой? — тоже тихо говорит Алекс, чтобы только Тайлер смог его услышать, а тот мотает головой.

— Нет, мне интересно, что сейчас будет.

Это так непохоже на Тайлера, что Алекс не на шутку начинает беспокоиться. Поджав губы, он сложил руки на груди и отвёл глаза, пока другие общались между собой, не замечая этих двоих.

Время пролетело незаметно, Дебби и Хейли уже спустились, и все начали игру. Дебби поставила миску, наполненную бумажками на тумбу возле лестницы, первого человека для игры выбрали бутылочкой, и им оказался Фрэнк. Честно сказать, никто из парней не следил за игрой, иногда они просто переговаривались о чём-то, Алекс вновь интересовался, всё ли у Тайлера в порядке, и получал утвердительный ответ, который его ни капли не успокаивал. И всё бы так и продолжалось, если бы Дебби не озвучила имя на своей бумажке.

— Тайлер? — Дебби подняла на него взгляд, увидев испуганные глаза напротив, все глядели на них в ожидании.

— Я? — переспрашивает Тайлер.

— Ага, типа того, — пожала она плечами. — Я не кусаюсь, пойдём, — махнула она рукой, и Тайлер нехотя поднялся со своего места, бросив секундный взгляд на Алекса, который глядел на них с лёгким испугом.

Тайлер поспешил за ней, пока она уже поднималась по лестнице. С ними также пошёл Брендон, так как он взял на себя роль «организатора». Они зашли в ванную комнату, дверь за ними затворилась, и, судя по всему, должна была начаться неловкая тишина, но Дебби не любительница подобного, она всегда легка и откровенна в разговорах.

— Ну, ты чего? — спросила она, облокотившись о раковину.

— Не знаю…? В чём вообще смысл этой игры? — Тайлер же присел на бортик ванной.

— Мы подростки, и игры с намёком на интим нас привлекают, как бы не хотелось это отрицать.

— Интим на семь минут? Это странно, — нахмурился Тайлер.

— Это чтобы никто ничего не удумал и не успел сделать что-то серьёзное, — хихикнула Райан. — А вообще, другим внизу ждать тоже не особо интересно, они должны как-то развлекать себя.

— Тоже верно, — кивнул он.

— Куришь? — Дебби достала из заднего кармана джинс пачку сигарет, тот отрицательно мотнул головой. — Окей, просто Алекс просил у меня пару, я подумала, что он для тебя взял.

Тайлер улыбнулся, смотря себе куда-то в ноги.

— Вы давно с ним знакомы? — она подожгла кончик сигареты, затягиваясь и выдыхая дым.

— Может год? Не знаю, вроде с прошлого сентября, — снова он щурится, думая о чём-то своём. — Тебе интересно?

— Не буду же я сидеть здесь с тобой молча, я просто хочу поговорить и разбавить тишину, — усмехнулась Дебби.

— Я могу кое-что спросить?

— Валяй, — стряхнув с конца пепел в раковину, говорит она.

— Ты ведь общаешься с Джошем, да?

— Мгм. Он мой парень, — улыбнулась Райан.

— Ого, — Тайлер поднял на неё глаза, тоже чуть улыбнувшись. — Я бы и не подумал.

— Ты ведь не это спросить хотел, да?

— Ну… — отводит глаза куда-то в сторону, вновь обдумывая свой вопрос. — Ты ведь тоже организовала это всё?

— Типа того, тут и организовывать попросту нечего, — она опять затягивается.

— Почему вы зовёте меня и Алекса на каждую вашу вечеринку? — осторожно спрашивает Тайлер, а та снова усмехнулась.

— Чтобы вы пришли. Я думаю, это логично.

— Зачем? — не унимается Джозеф, облокотившись руками о ванну. — Честно, я предложил ему в этот раз пойти только чтобы узнать, нахуя вы нас зовёте.

— О, так ты сам предложил Алексу… теперь понятно, — она прикрыла рот ладонью, хихикнув.

— Может ответишь на мой вопрос?

— Мне незачем на него отвечать, Тайлер. У тебя есть друг, который и так знает на него ответ, — загадочно говорит Дебби, затягиваясь в последний раз и кинув сигарету в сток раковины.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — тихо спрашивает Тайлер, смотря на неё недоумённо.

— Алекс. Он знает.

— Алекс? Но он бы мне сказал, зачем ему это?

— Этого я уже не знаю, но я думаю, что тебе стоит у него поинтересоваться, — улыбнулась она, и вдруг в дверь постучали.

— Время вышло, выходите! — громко говорит Брендон, открывая замок, а они оба уставились на дверь.

— Чего стоишь, как вкопанный? Пойдём, — махнула она головой и открыла дверь, а Тайлер поплёлся за ней. — Сейчас тебе ещё с одним сидеть, не забывай.

— Да, да, — говорит Тайлер, будто и не слыша её, он погружён в свои раздумья.

Они спустились в гостиную, все заинтересованно смотрели на них. Кто-то спрашивал, как всё прошло, а кто-то хитро улыбался, глядя на них. Один только Алекс нервно снимал и обратно надевал кольца на своих пальцах, машинально тряся ногой. Тайлер сразу же подошёл к миске, доставая бумажку и разворачивая её. Он взглянул на Алекса как-то странно, чуть хмуря брови.

— Алекс, — вслух говорит он, и тот вздрогнул.

— Боже, — еле слышно сказал Алекс, вставая с дивана и подходя к нему, а тот даже не реагирует ни на что. Никакого удивления, вообще никаких эмоций, это пугает Алекса ещё больше.

— Что ж, пошли, ребят, — говорит им Брендон, и они пошли в том же направлении к ванной комнате. Зайдя в комнату, они глянули на Брендона, который зачем-то достал телефон. — Засекаю ровно семь минут, — показывает Брендон на таймер в телефоне, убеждая их в соблюдении правил игры, при этом держа за ручку дверь ванной. — Веселитесь! — последнее, что он сказал, перед тем, как запереть дверь на замок.

_sweater weather — the neighbourhood_

Щелчок. Парни молча переглядываются, не зная, что сказать.

— Ты как? — спросил Алекс, а тот вздохнул, опираясь о раковину позади себя.

— Так себе, если честно, — отводит он глаза, кусая губы.

— Может, правда пойдём отсюда? Зачем ты это терпишь?

— Мне не из-за этого хреново, Алекс, — с лёгкой язвой говорит он, сложив руки на груди, а тот как-то виновато тоже отводит глаза. Вдруг за дверью музыка начала играть громче, на что они оба остро обратили внимание. — Это… моя любимая песня? — недоумевает Тайлер, вслушиваясь в довольно громкие звуки за дверью, и он не ошибся. Алекс только кивает, подтверждая его слова. — Да они издеваются! Как они вообще…

— Дебби смотрела твои сторис в Инстаграмме, может поэтому? — предполагает Алекс, изогнув бровь.

— Хорошая мысль, — нахмурился Тайлер, сложив руки на груди, и опёрся о раковину позади себя. — Кстати, о Дебби… Можешь мне кое-что объяснить?

— М-м?

— Мне тут кое-кто нашептала, что ты знаешь, зачем нас сюда зовут, — после услышанного Алекс почти сразу поворачивает голову и поднимает руки, говоря этим, мол: «Я тут не причём», что прямо-таки подожгло нервы Тайлера, ведь Алекс делает так постоянно, когда не хочет отвечать. — Алекс, блять!

— Тайлер, тише! — Алекс выставил руки вперёд, словно тем самым защищаясь от него. — Сам подумай, почему нас зовут только вместе, почему нас заперли в ванной и включили эту песню! Подумай!

— Да я давно понял, что нас свести хотят, вопрос: нахуя! Ты ведь знаешь, да?! Почему ты мне не говоришь?!

Алекс томно вздыхает, потирая пальцами переносицу и хмуря брови.

— Хорошо, ты хочешь знать? — убавил тон Алекс, ища что-то в глазах напротив, но находит в них лишь настойчивость. Она напрягала и пугала его.

— Хочу.

Глаза бегали по его лицу, Алекс не знает, куда ему себя деть. От правды не убежать, как он это делал уже полгода. Ладно бы, убегать от самого себя, но от Тайлера это будет сделать невозможно. Ты в тупике, Алекс.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Ну, ты мне тоже.

В голове пустота, мысли уплыли прочь от Алекса, во рту суше, чем в пустыне. В горле словно образовался ком, он не может произнести и слова, только смотрит на Тайлера, а тот, склонив голову вбок, ожидает от него продолжения монолога.

— Нет, Тайлер, ты не понимаешь… — пытается как-то объяснить Тёрнер, но тот его сей же час перебивает.

— Это ты не понимаешь, Алекс! — Тайлер вдруг оживился: тычет пальцем ему в грудь, яро возмущаясь. — Ты не мог мне сказать, что нуждаешься в этих штуках, которые делают другие пары? Почему я узнаю об этом от кучки долбоёбов, которые заперли нас здесь на ебучей студенческой тусовке, почему я узнаю об этом не от тебя?!

От крика Тайлера голова гудит. Алекс чувствует себя виноватым, безумно виноватым, словно отчитывается перед матерью за что-то совершённое. Ему стыдно, но ему самому хотелось кричать. Разве непонятно, почему он молчал? Неужели Тайлер правда думает, что он просто так это делал?

— Потому что мы друзья, Тайлер! — срывается на крик Алекс. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Ты думаешь, что у меня не было опасений? Я боялся, что после моих слов между нами даже дружбы не останется! — его грудь вздымалась через чур часто, истерика лилась через край. — Я, блять, боялся!

Теперь уже в глазах Тайлера невооружённым глазом читалась жалость. Он никогда не видел своего друга в таком состоянии до этого момента, Алекс ещё никогда не проявлял свои эмоции настолько ярко. Тайлер очень сомневается в своих дальнейших действиях, но подходит совсем немного ближе, сначала только касаясь руки Алекса, чего-то боясь, но следом, не заметив сопротивления, обнимает его за спину, прижав к себе.

— Тш-ш, тише, — совсем тихо говорит Тайлер, медленными движениями поглаживая его спину. Настолько слаб перед Тайлером, так слаб перед его объятиями, что крепко обнимает его в ответ, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. — Я похож на того, кто бы прекратил с тобой общаться из-за этого? — продолжает касаться, неровно вздыхая. — Прости меня. Я нагрубил тебе, даже не подумав. Мне правда жаль, — последнюю фразу говорит уже шёпотом.

— Я не злюсь, Тайлер.

Тайлер ослабляет объятия, совсем немного отстраняясь от него, просто желает взглянуть ему в глаза. Они смотрят друг на друга, ничего не говоря. Они оба не знают, что будет дальше. Рука Тайлера перебралась со спины на его грудь, двигаясь выше к шее.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы поцеловались сейчас? — так же тихо говорит Тайлер, смотря на него как-то мечтательно.

Алекс точно во сне. В сладкой иллюзии, которая просто не может быть реальностью. Так почему же он чувствует это? Почему ему кажется это реальным? Не задумываясь ни на секунду больше, он уверенно кивает. Он хотел этого, кажется, больше всего на свете. Прямо сейчас.

Другая рука Тайлера тоже была уже на его груди, тогда как той он невесомо касался шеи. Руки Алекса ослабли, он перевёл их на его талию, еле дотрагиваясь до неё, настолько он не верил в происходящее. Тайлер облизнул губы, смотря не то на губы Алекса, не то ему в глаза. Ладонь теперь на его щеке, Тайлер осторожно касается губами губ напротив, прикрывая глаза. Время остановилось для них обоих. Поцелуй лёгкий, совсем не страстный, Алекс как будто таял от мягкости его губ. Его разум словно медленно тлеет в приятном наслаждении. Той рукой, что была на щеке Алекса, Тайлер уже зарывается в его пушистые пряди, тихо вздыхая ему в губы. Алекс уже увереннее касался его талии, немного поглаживая её большими пальцами. Это было для них настолько интимно, что оба задыхались от собственных чувств, хотели запомнить каждую деталь, абсолютно каждую мелочь из этого поцелуя. Сознание окутано туманом, губы — тянущейся сладостью, а тело — дрожью.

Первым отстраняется Тайлер, совсем еле заметная тонкая нить слюны мгновенно рвётся между их губами. У обоих сбилось дыхание, они всё так же близко друг к другу, не отдаляются ни на сантиметр.

— Мы можем делать так чаще. Мы можем обниматься и целоваться чаще. Ты хочешь этого? — Тайлер говорит так тихо, потому что хочет, чтобы его слышал только Алекс. И он слышит. Всё ещё не может поверить.

— Я хочу встречаться с тобой, — впервые Алекс уверен в своих словах настолько сильно.

— Хорошо. Мы встречаемся, — улыбнулся Тайлер, обнимая его за шею и утыкаясь носом в её изгиб, ластясь.

— Свалим отсюда? Пожалуйста, — жалостливо просит Алекс, всё ещё обнимая его за талию и трясь щекой о его ухо.

— Конечно. Посмотрим что-нибудь у меня? — Тайлер чуть отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, и улыбается так светло.

— Мгм, — угукает Алекс, обнимая его крепче, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше.

— Вот и хорошо, — хихикнул Тайлер, закрадываясь пальцами в его пряди и массируя кожу головы, Алекс прикрыл глаза в мимолётном удовольствии. — Мне кажется, кое-кто нарушает правила игры, — говорит Тайлер, пялясь на дверь ванной, и Алекс тоже взглянул туда же, усмехаясь.

— Мне кажется, так и было запланировано.

— Тебе не кажется, — смеётся Тайлер, потрепав его волосы ладонью, на что тот смутился. — Не удивлюсь, если у них где-то тут прослушка, — говорит Тайлер чуть тише, еле подавляя смех.

— В таком случае, они получили то, что хотели.

— И они отъебутся от нас?

— И они отъебутся от нас.

Тайлер счастливо улыбается, глядя на него, и крепко обнимает, а Алекс еле слышно усмехнулся, тоже прижимаясь к нему ближе.

Послышался резкий стук в дверь, они быстро отстранилась друг от друга, смущённо отводя глаза, и оба синхронно обернулись на дверь.

— Ребят, время вышло! — громко сообщает Брендон, осторожно открывая дверь, будто боясь увидеть что-то неприличное, но видит перед собой всё те же невозмутимые лица, обладатели которых явно не обнимались только что.

— Окей. Жаль, так мало времени, чтобы вдоволь насладиться компанией Алекса, — как-то кокетливо сказал Тайлер, выходя из ванной в коридор, при этом грустно вздыхая, а Брендон странно уставился на него, подняв брови.

— Случаем нет игры «Полчаса в раю» или что-то подобное? — тоже включается в «игру» Алекс, и Тайлер хихикает этой его выходке.

— Ладно, парни, на следующей вечеринке так и сделаем, — мотает головой Брендон, усмехаясь.

— Не факт, что у нас будет время, чтобы придти, понимаешь? — продолжает Тайлер, иногда поглядывая на Алекса, который еле сдерживает улыбку. — Мы очень занятые.

— Да я вижу, не глупый, — сказал Брендон. — Просто взял себе на заметку. А вы классные парни на самом деле.

— Приятно, спасибо, — говорит за них двоих Тайлер, взяв Алекса за руку. — Думаю, нам здесь уже делать нечего.

— Так рано уходите? Вы же почти не пили, — недоумевает Брендон, а Тайлер цокает языком.

— Приходить на вечеринки, чтобы выпить — занятие для недалёких. Без обид.

— Окей, понял, — сдаётся Брендон. — Было приятно с вами познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — говорит Алекс, и Тайлер повёл его за собой на выход.

Пройдя мимо гостиной сложно было не заметить, как на них уставились с десяток пар глаз, а Тайлер только ухмыльнулся, глядя на их удивлённые лица.

— Хей, вы уходите? — поинтересовался Джош. — Вы ведь…

— Не пьём. Да, мы уходим, и… — Алекс на секунду бросил взгляд на Тайлера, который уже подхватил с вешалки их куртки, и снова заговорил. — Было приятно познакомиться, правда, — он протягивает руку, чуть улыбаясь, и Джош тоже ярко улыбнулся, пожимая ему руку.

— Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.

Алекс только пожал плечами, и взял свою кожанку из рук Тайлера, накинув её себе на плечи и махнув рукой на прощание остальным. С лица Тайлера не сходила улыбка, всё это время он с лёгким изумлением глядел на Алекса. Он также попрощался с ними, а остальные крикнули им что-то на прощание. Открыв входную дверь, Джош опёрся плечом о дверной косяк.

— Удачи вам, — его улыбка всё такая же светлая, как и всегда, и они оба тоже улыбнулись ему.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тайлер, и спустился со ступенек крыльца, чему последовал и Алекс. 

Дверь за ними затворилась, и они остались наедине друг с другом и тёмным октябрьским небом. Тайлер вдохнул полной грудью, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову назад. Алекс же не смог свести с него глаз, он любовался им.

— Люблю, как пахнет ночь.

Запах свежей юности, да. Алекс понимает. Он кивнул, уставившись себе куда-то под ноги, и теперь уже Тайлер молча рассматривал его.

— Давно ты так мил с остальными? — заметил Тайлер, удивляясь тому, как Алекс добродушно со всеми прощался, а он лишь усмехнулся.

— У меня просто хорошее настроение.

— Правда?

— Да, правда, — улыбнулся Алекс, подняв на него глаза, и уголки губ Тайлера тоже поползли вверх.

Он улыбается, но немного по-другому, чем раньше. И Алекс рад замечать эти вроде совсем незначительные для всех, но важные для него самого изменения. Тайлер берёт его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и смущённо отводит глаза, пока Алекс пытается понять, что сейчас происходит.

— Пойдём? — спрашивает Тайлер, всё ещё улыбаясь, и Алекс кивает, чуть крепче стиснув его пальцы, из-за чего тот ещё больше смутился.

Они шли, не задумываясь ни о чём, смеялись друг с друга, улыбались друг другу, они чувствовали, будто что-то изменилось, и явно в лучшую сторону. Они дышали свежим воздухом, мысли были чистыми, эмоции ощущались правильно. И тёмное небо не казалось пугающим, оно наоборот, будто разделяло с ними все их чувства. Алекс любит слышать звонкий смех Тайлера, и как бы это не звучало, он чувствует себя по-настоящему счастливым рядом с ним.

Тайлер спешно пытается открыть дверь ключами, что получается у него не просто, пока Алекс утыкается носом в его волосы, держа его за руку и поглаживая пальцы. Может быть ещё из-за этого Тайлер так долго открывал дверь. Войдя в квартиру, они сняли верхнюю одежду и обувь, и Тайлер поднял руки вверх, потягиваясь.

— Чур я первый в душ, — говорит он, направляясь в спальню, а за ним последовал и Алекс, усмехнувшись.

— Окей, только дай домашнюю одежду.

— Это я и собираюсь сделать, — уже тянется к полке с домашней одеждой Тайлер, вытаскивая две футболки и две пары серых шорт. — Держи, — он протянул ему чёрную футболку с шортами, сам убегая в сторону ванной. — Я быстро!

Алекс только улыбнулся ему вслед и сел на кровать, взглянув на одежду в своих руках. Бывало, он ночевал у Тайлера ещё неделю назад, но в этот раз это ощущается как-то по-другому. Он уже знаком с этим запахом чистой одежды и постельного белья, он знаком с просмотром глупого сериала всю ночь, но сегодня он будто знакомится с этим в первый раз, это странно объяснить. И Алексу это нравится.

Тайлер вышел из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем и садясь рядом с Алексом на кровать, вздохнув. Он валится на подушку, прикрывая глаза от усталости.

— Можешь идти, — говорит Тайлер, указывая рукой в сторону ванной. — Вещи можешь кинуть в стиралку, потом запущу, — он переворачивается на бок.

— Устал? — Алекс чуть коснулся его руки, а тот только промычал.

— Немного, но несильно. Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься, — уже улыбнувшись, говорит он, и Алекс только цокнул языком.

— Я знаю, — он встал с кровати, направляясь в ванную.

Когда Алекс вышел из душа, он заметил Тайлера уже на кухне.

— Я сделал тебе кофе, — говорит Тайлер, заметив Алекса в дверном проёме.

— Правда? — с ноткой сарказма спрашивает Алекс, изогнув бровь.

— Ага, твой любимый: самый безмолочный, бессахарный и противный кофе, — хихикнул он, смотря на кружку в руках. — Посмотрим что-нибудь?

— Если опять тот сериал, то я, скорее всего, засну.

— Да нет же, я досмотрел его уже, — цокает языком Тайлер, закатив глаза. — Сегодня что-то на твоё усмотрение, — говорит он и направляется обратно в спальню, что и делает Алекс.

Они включили какой-то фильм, но, по секрету, никто из них особо не следил за тем, что происходит на экране. Тайлер ест свои любимые хлопья с молоком, а Алекс пьёт свой «противный» кофе. Уже после получаса просмотра Тайлер завалился на плечо Алекса, прикрыв глаза, и тот только по-доброму улыбнулся. Раньше он бы жутко этого смутился, да и сейчас он ощущает что-то похожее, но теперь он знает, что это не простая случайность. Тайлер целовал его, когда была возможность, а Алекс и не был против. Он тоже целовал его, тот же улыбался его порой неловким действиям. Теперь Тайлер устроил свою голову на его ногах, а Алекс зарывался пальцами в его прядях, отчего тот тихо хихикнул.

— Хочешь спать? — спросил Алекс, накручивая его очередную прядь себе на палец, а тот будто и не услышал его.

— Поспишь со мной?

— На одной кровати? — тихо спросил Алекс, и тот кивнул. — Ладно.

Тайлер приоткрыл глаза, солнечно улыбнувшись ему, и приподнялся с Алекса, быстро чмокнув его в губы. Он начал снимать с себя футболку, из-за чего Алекс поднял брови.

— Ты спишь без одежды?

— Ты спишь в одежде? — невинно спросил Тайлер, а тот смущённо отвёл глаза. — Если тебе некомфортно, я буду спать в одежде, только скажи, — говорит Тайлер, сжав свою футболку пальцами.

— Нет, просто неожиданно…

Тайлер только пожал плечами, начав снимать с себя шорты, и смущение вновь вернулось к Алексу уже с новой силой. Они легли под одеялом, и почти сразу же Тайлер придвинулся к Алексу, пока что просто наблюдая за ним.

— Я бы целовал тебя всю ночь, — озвучивает свои мысли Тайлер, а щёки Алекса приобрели розоватый оттенок.

Звуки поцелуев успокаивали Алекса, и само ощущение губ Тайлера на своих тоже успокаивало его. Ему нравятся их поцелуи. Тайлер опять дарит поцелуй его губам, отчего тот вздыхает, и Тайлер спускается губами к шее, что тот вздрагивает. Тайлер уткнулся носом ему в шею, прикрыв глаза, и переплёл их пальцы на ладонях.

— Хочешь кое-что узнать? — тихо говорит Тайлер.

— Что же?

— Это всё было спланировано.

— Можно поконкретнее? — усмехнулся Алекс.

— Эти студенты устроили большой цирк, а мы были главными гостями, понимаешь? — Тайлер играется пальцами с воротником футболки Алекса. — На всех бумажках было твоё имя, я в любом случае должен был пойти с тобой в эту ванную. И этот парень, который катил ко мне, тоже оказался фальшью. И те девушки специально громко разговаривали о нас, чтобы ты к ним подошёл.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Алекс слушал его внимательно, и даже не до конца верит тому, что только что услышал.

— Я хороший наблюдатель. Мне было очень скучно, так что я просто наблюдал за всем, что происходит. Они хорошо сыграли свои роли.

— И весь этот цирк они устроили только для того, чтобы я сейчас был с тобой в одной постели?

Тайлер тихо засмеялся, обнимая его руками.

— Просто кучка купидонов, им нечем было заняться. Но знаешь, — Тайлер смотрит ему в глаза, заметив в его взгляде что-то, чего раньше не замечал. Он отчётливо заметил в них влюблённость. — Я рад, что у них получилось.

— Да?

— Мгм, — угукает Тайлер. — Я чувствовал к тебе что-то, но не обращал на это должного внимания. Я думал, что такое есть у всех друзей. Но друзья ведь не питают друг к другу романтических чувств, да?

Алекс нахмурил брови, на секунду задумавшись.

— То, что я чувствую к тебе — явно не признак дружбы, — говорит Алекс, заставив Тайлера опять засмеяться.

— Хорошо, — он искреннне улыбается, обняв его за шею. — Это взаимно.

Они снова целуются, совсем медленно и чувственно. Казалось, что они могли провести всю ночь, целуясь, и они бы не устали друг от друга, они бы продолжали целоваться до утра. Пальцы Тайлера осторожно пробрались под футболку Алекса, и тот сам, приподнявшись, снял её с себя.

— Спишь в одежде, да? — усмехнулся Тайлер, снова придвигаясь к нему ближе, а тот лишь улыбнулся на его реплику.

Тайлер аккуратно коснулся пальцами его груди, следя за реакцией, и не увидел никакого отторжения. Он лёг ему на грудь, а Алекс целует его в макушку, гладя пальцами его предплечье. Это длилось так долго, что они и не замечали этого. Времени нет, есть только их касания. Тайлер выводил пальцами невидимые узоры на его груди, чувствовал, как она вздымается под его щекой; чувствовал, как Алекс равномерно и спокойно дышал. Алексу кажется это невообразимым, а Тайлер от чего-то улыбается, прикрыв глаза.

— Я могу отсосать тебе? — прерывает идиллию Тайлер.

Проходит секунда. Ещё одна.

— Что? — будто бы не расслышав, спрашивает Алекс.

— Я могу отсосать тебе? — приподнявшись с его груди, более уверенно повторяет Тайлер, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

— Тайлер… ты сам то хочешь?

— Если бы не хотел, я бы не предложил, — улыбнулся Тайлер, наклонившись чуть ближе к нему. — Ну так?

Алекс смотрит на него ужасно стеснительно, и его щёки, кажется, уже краснее некуда. Совсем неуверенный кивок, который Тайлер кое-как заметил, и на лице Джозефа теперь лёгкая полуулыбка. Тайлер принимает более удобную позу, усаживаясь на его бёдра, наклоняется чуть ближе к его лицу, молча смотря ему в глаза пару секунд.

— Скажи, если что-то будет не так, ладно? — Тайлер смотрит на него влюблённо-бережно, еле касаясь пальцами его груди.

Алекс видел его таким настолько редко, что он готов расплакаться прямо сейчас. Ведь Тайлер смотрит так именно на него, а не кого-то ещё. Это чувство слишком необъяснимо для него, сейчас его разум пропускает через себя через чур много мыслей, и Алекс не может словить ни одну из них. Он кивает, смотря на Тайлера и наблюдая, как на его лице рождается улыбка.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы ты запомнил это, — шепчет Тайлер, приблизившись к его лицу.

Тайлер так близко, что у Алекса перехватывает дыхание, он не может ничего сказать или сделать, он просто… ожидает. Может быть подвоха, может резкого звука будильника, ведь это запросто может оказаться лишь приятным сновидением Алекса. Но нет. Он чувствует своей кожей манящее тепло от его дыхания, чувствует касания его пальцев, всё слишком реально для простого сна. Тайлер целует его мягко и медленно, прикрыв глаза, и продолжает касаться его груди, словно оставляя пальцами невидимые полосы, обрисовывая каждую кость, каждую мышцу. В комнате абсолютная тишина, лишь слышалось глухое тиканье часов, шуршание простыней и причмокивания от поцелуев. И она не давила, а словно бы обволакивала их, заставляя слышать только друг друга. Одна рука Тайлера перебралась уже к щеке Алекса, он гладил её большим пальцем, все ещё сминая губы перед собой. Немного отстранившись, он вновь смотрит то Алексу в глаза, то на его влажные от поцелуя губы. Большим пальцем Тайлер проводит по его нижней губе, отчего Алекс снова прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул. Его поглощала эта нежность с головы до ног, он будто впадает в безумие. Он даже представить себе не мог, что подобное когда-то случится; что губы Тайлера окажутся настолько пленительными; что Тайлер так сильно сведёт его с ума.

— Мой парень такой невероятный, — продолжает шептать Тайлер ему в губы, и теперь он спускается к его шее, целуя совсем осторожно, не оставляя никаких укусов, только влажные следы.

Со стороны Алекса опять послышались еле слышные вздохи, он откинул голову на подушку, предоставляя Тайлеру ещё больше места для поцелуев. Не зная, куда деть свои руки, Алекс перевел их на бёдра Тайлера, и тот совсем тихо хихикнул. Его тёплые руки приятно ощущались на бёдрах, Тайлер поначалу даже вздрогнул, на секунду отвлекаясь от его шеи, хоть она и невозможно манила к себе.

— Приятно, — только сказал Тайлер ему в шею, снова возвращаясь к ней же с поцелуем, немного, возможно даже случайно, ёрзая бёдрами.

Дыхание Алекса на секунду прервалось и его кадык дёрнулся, как только он почувствовал трение своего паха о пах Тайлера. Тайлер выдохнул ему в шею, опаляя Алекса тёплым дыханием. Он вновь ёрзает, уже отстранившись от его шеи и смотря ему прямо в глаза. Тайлер продолжает создавать трение между ними, мягко касаясь ладонью его живота, а другой — руки Алекса на своём бедре. На пару мгновений он закрыл глаза и его губы приоткрылись. Алекс подумал, что сейчас перед ним грёбанный ангел, настолько Тайлер прекрасен сейчас. Он не спеша слезает с бёдер Алекса, устраиваясь между его ног, и снова глядит ему в глаза. Алекс слегка кусает свои губы, и Тайлер наклоняется к нему за очередным поцелуем. Глаза прикрылись от волны тепла на губах, Алекс обвил руками его шею, притягивая ближе к себе, а Тайлер упирался ладонями по обе стороны от его торса. Поцелуй более жаркий, их губы уже совсем влажные, всё вокруг них кажется громче. Неосознанно Алекс раздвигает ноги чуть шире, пытаясь восстановить трение между ними, на что Тайлер только улыбнулся в поцелуй. Алекса невыносимо терзает только одна мысль о том, что их с Тайлером разделяет лишь тонкая ткань шорт и боксеров. Теперь уже он ёрзает, еле касаясь пальцами ключиц Тайлера. Тот отстранился, облизнув свои губы, и опять смотрит. Опьянённо, словно перед глазами пламя, хотя в какой-то степени так и есть, ведь Алекс тоже пылает. Тайлер спускается ниже к груди Алекса, одаряя её поцелуями, а тот снова вздрагивает.

— Тайлер, — слетает с его губ шёпот, Тайлер взглянул на него, на секунду отвлекаясь.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, да, я просто… — Алекс неровно выдыхает, вплетая пальцы в его мягкие пряди. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, — по плечам Алекса прошлись мурашки.

— Повтори, пожалуйста.

Тайлер слабо улыбнулся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Алекс.

Ещё один вздох, Алекс прикрыл глаза, не прекращая трогать его волосы, а тот продолжил целовать, спускаясь ещё ниже — к рёбрам. Тайлер переводит свои руки на бёдра Алекса, плавно их поглаживая, и тот от этого действия немного откидывает голову назад. Пальцы Тайлера оказываются у резинки шорт, он чуть поддевает её и тянет ниже вместе с боксерами. Алекс приподнимается, помогая ему с этим, и Тайлер полностью их снимает, отбросив куда-то в сторону. Алекс снова чувствует касания на животе, но уже чуть ниже, чем раньше. Тайлер гладит место, где надавила резинка, очерчивая касаниями тазовые кости. Он медленно поднимает взгляд на Алекса, сглатывая слюну. Разглядывает его смущённое розовое лицо, горящие кончики ушей, словно потемневшие полуприкрытые глаза, растрёпанные волосы, спадающие на лоб, и искусанные от не пойми чего губы.

— Ты — искусство, — шепчет Тайлер, теперь уже не касаясь, а целуя его там.

Одной рукой он, почти не надавливая, разводит ноги Алекса чуть шире, поцелуями спускается ниже, специально пока что игнорируя его член, отчего Алекс несильно сжимает пальцами белые простыни. Губы Тайлера оказываются на внутренней стороне бедра, он нежно целует, и Алекс вдруг резко дёргается. С его стороны послышался совсем тихий стон, хватка на простынях ослабла, и он откинул голову на подушку.

— Нравится, когда я целую тебя здесь? — спрашивает Тайлер, касаясь пальцами внутренней стороны другого бедра, от этого Алекс чувствует, как наступает следующая волна дрожи.

— Да…

Тайлер еле слышно хмыкнул, снова совсем бережно целуя его туда. То, что Тайлер не оставляет никаких следов, не кусает и делает всё так внимательно и заботливо — безмерно льстит Алексу. Он, подобно прозрачному льду, плавится от его прикосновений. Его глаза сами прикрываются, пальцы ног поджимаются, а стоны выбиваются из груди. Тайлер осторожно касается подушечками пальцев его члена, сначала только гладя, и он вновь уловил чужой тихий вздох. Пальцы двинулись выше к головке и затем снова вниз, распределяя предэякулят по всей длине. Алекс подрагивает от таких новых для него ощущений, и он всё ещё не в состоянии сопоставить вместе с этим тот факт, что Тайлер целует его, что Тайлер трогает его, что Тайлер _любит его._

Тайлер слегка высунул язык, медленно проходясь им по всему члену, и вбирает в рот головку, сначала только посасывая. Руки Алекса тянутся к волосам Тайлера, но он останавливает себя, потому что у него теперь новая задача — сдержать свои стоны. Придерживая рукой за основание, Тайлер не спеша начал делать круговые движения языком, спускаясь чуть ниже. Алекс тихо скулит, ёрзая на простынях, а Тайлер гладит его бедро свободной рукой, успокаивая. Кончик языка задел уретру, и Алекс не смог сдержать ещё один тихий стон, казавшийся Тайлеру столь сладким на звучание, что он прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь. Тайлер чуть отстранился, смотря на Алекса, и слизывает выделившийся предэякулят с головки. Осмелившись поднять на него взгляд, Алекс шипит, сдерживая скулёж.

— Всё хорошо? — в голосе Тайлера слышалось беспокойство, он продолжал медленно гладить его бедро, проходясь большим пальцем по внутренней стороне.

Рвано вздыхая, Алекс коротко кивнул, отводя глаза. Его рука потянулась к волосам Тайлера, зарываясь в мягких каштановых прядках, и Тайлер улыбнулся этому невинному действию. Он вбирает головку, вновь посасывая, но спускаясь уже ниже, чем раньше. Алекс случайно стягивает волосы Тайлера на затылке, и тот вдруг простонал, что стон отозвался вибрацией по члену, и Алекс дёрнулся, тоже негромко постанывая. Тайлер прикрывает глаза и берёт глубже, что его нос почти касается лобка Алекса. Головка упёрлась в горячую стенку глотки, и Алекс снова стонет, выгибая спину и сжимая пальцами простыни до треска. От его стонов член Тайлера твердеет и течёт, но он игнорирует это, продолжая двигать головой и очерчивать языком каждую выступающую венку.

— Тайлер, Тайлер, — он тихо шепчет, вновь стягивая его волосы. Его грудь вздымается всё чаще, глаза то и дело закатываются, рот приоткрыт, а стоны слышатся всё чаще и отчётливее. — Тайлер, я сейчас…

Тайлер замедляет движения, вместе с этим начиная медленно двигать рукой, уделяя языком больше внимания головке. Ещё несколько движений — и Алекс кончает с глухим стоном, содрогаясь в оргазме. Горячая белёсая жидкость словно стреляет Тайлеру на язык, и он прикрывает глаза. Руки Алекса ослабли, пальцы перебрались с волос на щёку, гладя, дыхание всё ещё неровное, глаза полуприкрыты. Тайлер без брезгливости слизывает всё семя до последней капли и проглатывает, наконец отстраняясь, и, почувствовав поглаживания пальцев на своей щеке, он улыбнулся, взяв его ладонь и целуя костяшки пальцев. Он приподнимается, ложась сбоку от Алекса, и улыбается. Рассматривает его лицо: подрагивающие в полумраке ресницы, приоткрытые обветренные губы, спадшие на лоб мокрые пряди и еле заметные капли пота на висках. Он обвивает его руками, притягивая к себе и обнимая, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, а Алекс, всё ещё находясь в эйфории, вздыхает, слабо сопротивляясь.

— Подожди, стой, — Алекс отстраняет его от себя, смотря на бегающие глаза напротив, и видит в них искреннее недоумение. — Ты разве… — он указывает взглядом на его стояк, смотря на него вопросительно, и Тайлер смущённо мотает головой.

— Мы ведь не договаривались.

— Придурошный, — томно, но с улыбкой вздыхает Алекс, притягивая его за подбородок для поцелуя.

Он сажает Тайлера себе на бёдра, а тот от неожиданности тихо ахает. Массируя кожу его бёдер, Алекс углубляет поцелуй, чувствуя на языке солоноватый привкус своего же семени, и Тайлер совсем тихо стонет ему в губы, немного ёрзая на нём. Тяжело дыша, они прерывают поцелуй, соприкасаясь лбами. Пальцами Алекс поддевает боксеры Тайлера, и тот, на пару мгновений слезая с него, снимает их с себя, возвращаясь к нему и снова целуя, обнимая руками за шею. Алекс переворачивает их, теперь нависая над Тайлером, и читает в его глазах жалобные мольбы, видит, как его губы создают из себя единую линию, как он раздвигает ноги, не прерывая зрительный контакт с Алексом.

— Я не продержусь долго, Алекс, — отрывисто шепчет Тайлер, сжав пальцами простыни, которые пару мгновений назад сжимал Алекс.

— Всё в порядке, тише, — спокойно с доброй улыбкой говорит Алекс, даря его губам мимолётный поцелуй.

Целует в угол челюсти, спускаясь поцелуями к шее, отчего Тайлер закрывает глаза. Рука, которая ранее покоилась на бедре Тайлера, двинулась выше к животу, рёбрам, останавливаясь на груди. Горячая кожа бёдер Тайлера соприкасалась с кожей Алекса, тем самым вызывая у Тайлера лёгкую дрожь. Алекс медленно и нежно целует его в шею, вынуждая Тайлера тихо вздыхать на каждое прикосновение его губ. Тёплые пальцы кружат вокруг ореола соска, Тайлер выгибает спину навстречу, вслух, но совсем тихо постанывая. Алекс продолжает целовать его шею тягуче и сладко, другой рукой уже касаясь его истекающего естественной смазкой члена, распределяя её равномерно по всей длине. Ещё один стон доносится до ушей Алекса, он тяжело дышит ему в шею, медленно двигая рукой по его члену, касаясь пальцами головки. Пальцами другой ладони он поглаживает бусину соска, Тайлер подрагивает и тихо хнычет. Он сам начинает немного двигаться, Алекс задаёт более четкий ритм движению руки, целуя его теперь в ключицу.

— Ал-лекс, — Тайлер несильно царапает его плечи короткими ногтями, оставляя на его коже белые полосы. Стоны становятся громче, он толкается в его руку, дыша всё чаще и чаще. — Алекс…

Алекс кружит пальцами на головке, иногда задевая уретру, всё ещё двигая рукой по стволу, и Тайлер со сдержанным стоном изливается ему в руку и себе на живот, в последний раз толкаясь в его ладонь. Тело словно отключилось, Тайлер падает на простыни, грудь его вздымается так высоко, глаза снова прикрыты в спокойствии, а пальцы больше не сжимают плечи Алекса, только мягко гладят. Алекс последний раз целует его в ключицу, приподнимаясь с него.

— Я за полотенцем, — тихо сообщает Алекс, а тот будто и не слышит его, но кивает, приоткрывая глаза и глядя на него как-то туманно.

Поднявшись с кровати, Алекс направился в ванную, сначала помыв свои руки, а затем, найдя полотенце, намочил его, после выжав лишнюю воду. Алекс возвращается в комнату, и, чуть наклоняясь над Тайлером, вытирает семя с его живота. Тайлер вздрогнул от внезапной влажности.

— Не холодное? — шёпотом спрашивает Алекс, продолжая вытирать его.

— Немного, — только сказал Тайлер и тихо хихикнул, несильно жмурясь. 

Алекс улыбается и целует Тайлера в лоб, а тот продолжает еле слышно хихикать, прикрыв глаза. Алекс убирает полотенце, поглаживая пальцами то место, что раньше было испачкано, и тот опять вздрагивает.

— Тише, чего ты, — шепчет Алекс, снова целуя его уже в щёку, и теперь Тайлер смущается, стыдливо отводя глаза.

Алекс поднимается с него и снова направляется в ванную, кидает полотенце в стиральную машинку, запустив на быструю стирку, и возвращается обратно в спальню, ложась рядом с Тайлером и укрывая их обоих одеялом.

— Тебя не было так долго, — тихо говорит Тайлер, прижимаясь к его груди.

— Две минуты.

— Так долго… — игнорируя его ответ, ещё тише говорит Тайлер, уже прикрывая глаза и засыпая на нём.

Алекс усмехнулся, целуя его в лоб, и взъерошил его волосы, тоже закрывая глаза и засыпая, уткнувшись носом в его шелковистые пряди. Было порядка двух часов ночи, поэтому и уснули они чуть ли не сразу. В комнате воцарилось тихое сопение.

* * *

Сквозь белые занавески проникли первые утренние лучи солнца, наполняя спальню тёплым приятным светом. Чувствуя на себе лишний груз, Алекс медленно приоткрывает глаза, немного хмурясь, и, словно тихим щелчком, до него доходят все воспоминания о вчерашнем дне. Еле слышно вздыхает, понимая, что Тайлер закинул на него ногу во сне, и на его лице появляется лёгкая улыбка. Он аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, целует его в макушку, на секунду улавливая запах медового шампуня, и вновь прикрывает глаза.

— У меня очень чуткий сон, дурашка, — шепчет Тайлер, тихо хихикая, и чуть отстраняется от Алекса, глядя в его испуганные глаза. Он целует его в нос, снова прижимаясь к нему, трясь щекой о его грудь, и тот теперь влюблённо улыбается.

Иногда реальность радует нас больше, чем сновидения, и Алекс в этом убедился сам.


End file.
